This invention relates generally to an imaging system, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for enhancing an image using a medical imaging system.
Detecting microcalcifications is important because they are often the only pathology indicators in mammography revealing cancer on a mammogram at a stage when the disease is still curable. For example, microcalcifications are currently used to detect over 50% of non-palpable disease on mammograms. However, some microcalcifications are relatively small and can be virtually imperceptible to the human eye even after the display settings for the image have been adjusted to improve visualization of the pathology.